Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 5
Here are part five in Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails for Nintendo 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Transcript: *(Puffa pops out of the portal, plummets down onto the ground, speeds along to collect some tokens, heads along to a siding to collect the ticket B, goes out of the siding, goes up to collect more tokens, races up the hillside, climbs the stairs on Scar's statue, swings onto his nose, and into his mouth, and collects more tokens, but steps on a button to make some platforms go higher, and collects more tokens, and the ticket C, and heads back out. He lands on the ground, climbs up the hill, swings past the Paint Misbehaving entrance, swings across into a hole, collects the ticket D, climbs up once again, collects a token, and hops onto a platform to stop) *Scar: Who's messing with the ticket switches? I, Scar, forbid it! Puffa?! Can't you take a hint?! Do I need to actually dismantle you to get you to leave me alone? Run along, little engine. You're distracting me from my work. Go fall down a mine shaft somewhere. Hee hee! (Puffa pushes the button to open the mine shaft entrance. He jumps down, collects more tokens in a circle, goes along to collect another, climbs up past the real entrance, and into the fake mine shaft, where he heads off on a wiggly track, collects all the tokens, and arrives safely to pick up the next ticket, and comes out at the end of the line, before he also enters the real mine shaft) *Narrator: (as Puffa picks up a bomb) Careful, Puffa! You've picked a bomb! You've picked up a bomb! If it touches anything, it'll explode! Try throwing it at stuff and see what happens! (Puffa throws the bomb at the door, picks up another, speeds through the tunnel, and throws the next bomb at the door, but plummets down below after collecting some tokens and is caught by a shrimper) You've been captured by a mischievous shrimper! If you jump 3 times in just the right way, he'll let you go. *(Puffa obeys and escapes to get another token before he picks up the shrimper and throws him away while he picks up more tokens. He eventually gets caught again and does the same over again and is tossed into the air to collect the next token before he collects the first machine part and heads through a tunnel to get more tokens. He arrives at the next area, jumps off the waterfall, onto dry land to collect some tokens, hops over the river to collect the next machine part, and eventually gets caught once again by another shrimper. He jumps three times, and does the same for more shrimpers, but also collects more tokens, until he collects the ticket A at the top, and goes back down and through a tunnel, out of a mine cart, and onto the next platform. He goes through, but jumps over the lava, and arrives at the next area) *Puffa: Well! (collects more tokens and defeats another shrimper and hops onto some boxes until he is put in a BeamLift) What in the--? Is the BeamLift I've activated? Yeah, I can move with the analog and hold it and the Z button to lift objects up. (Puffa lifts up a box, pushes it out of the way, lifts a cage to free a ticket B, which he collects after he shifts the next box to another platform. He jumps out of the BeamLift, picks up a bomb, throws it at a wall, breaks it, and jumps in to take the next token. He hurries back to collect the next bomb, and breaks down the next wall with the next bomb, and jumps into collect the next machine part. He hurries back for the next bomb, which he picks up, and throws it to bust the next wall, but collects the next token. He hurries along to defeat another shrimper while he picks up more tokens. He takes the next bomb and busts the wall down with the bomb to collect the next token and hurries up toward the stairs to climb up into the next area) *(Puffa takes a bomb, throws it at the machine, goes through to collect a token, swings back and forth on some lamps when he collects another machine part, goes into the next tunnel, defeats another Shrimper to collect more tokens, picks up a yellow bomb, and throws it to break down the next door. He goes through the next tunnel, only to collect more tokens, and be distracted by another shrimper, when he grabs more bombs and breaks the doors down by throwing some bombs at them. He picks another token and ends up picking up more bombs and gems and throwing them across another platform at every door while collecting more tokens until he climbs up and picks up the ticket C, and heads into a long tunnel) Category:UbiSoftFan94